I'm coming home to you
by HoneyBeeTrunks13
Summary: Brock thinks about going back to Misty (and Ash) after leaving them ans staying with professor Ivy. He loves Misty and he's on his journey back to her.~Gymshipping~
1. Default Chapter

This is of Brock's POV. This is the night before he leaves to go back to pallet when he stays at Professor Ivy's lab.  
  
Well, Here I am again. Lieing in bed late at night with no sleep to soon come to my tired eyes. I remember sleep. When i was with Ash and Misty....Misty....Ah, why can't I stop thinking of her? She's all i've been thinking about night after night since i have been here. I feel warm tears stinging at my eyes at night, when i think of her. And i can't figure out why.  
Misty, she has the face of an angel, Pretty eyes that shine,beautiful long red hair that flows like a river of silk. If she had wings she would be an angel. Is that why i can't get her out of my mind? Is that why I cry over her everynight? Is it because of that rare beauty that girl holds? I love her, i can't deny it anymore. I can't keep pretending, i gotta tell her. But how? I just couldn't get up in the middle of the night and run to her....could I? No...i can't...to risky.  
My heart aches though, so badly. I need to run to her, take her in my arms. Make her see how sorry I am that shouldn't be so hard. Instead i lie here miserable.Miserable because i'm a fool, A fool for leaving her,and leaving her because i'm a fool.  
I toss over on my side trying to get her beautiful image out of my head. No, if i give in to the temptation now i could miss the oppurtinity to learn alot about Pokemon here at the lab, but misty......  
That's It! I can't take anymore of this! I grab my bags pack up and write a note to professor Ivy that i am leaving to meet back up with my old friends. She'll probably hate me when she finds it,but right now i don't care. My heart is hurting, I need to go back to where i belong.  
I lay the paper down the bed, which i neatly made back up. I silently close the front door and start down the path. Misty, i'm coming home to you. 


	2. I get to come home to you

Authors note: This is when Misty and Ash come back. I skipped all the parts of the episode. This takes place that night between misty and brock. ENJOY.  
  
I sit on the edge of my bed. Everyone else has gone to bed. I am to excited to sleep. The lights are out, the moon is laying across the carpeted floor. I finnally made my way back to Misty. There is a knock at my door. Wondering who it is i open it up. There she is, standing there, in her night gown, her beautiful soft red hair down over her shoulders. She smiles at me. I gesture her in the room, she slips past me. I smell her sweet scent, as she sits down at my bed. I sit beside her. She turns to me, and smiles. "I have a question" She says  
I smiled. "Ok,What is it?" I asked.  
She smiles. "Why did you come back?" she askes, still smiling. "I mean i am happy that you did.....i missed you...i was just wondering."  
I think about this before i speak. Should i tell her the truth? Should i tell this beautiful angel sitting beside me that i came back for her? Yes, i didn't travel all this way to lie to her. "Misty...I came back for you." I just say it streight out no hesitation. She looks at me blankly. "Me?" she askes. "Why?"  
I stand up. "Ever since I stayed back with professor ivy, i couldn't get you out of my mind......It was driving me crazy. So i ran back to you."  
Misty stood up in front of me. "You did all that for me?"  
I look down at her, the moon made her eyes seem to mysterious yet beautiful. "Yes" i whisper. Something is really happening between me and her right now. I feel her tender arms around my waste. "I love you" she says quietly.  
I'm not sure what she meant by that. Did she really love me the way i love her? Just then the answer i've been wanting for 3 years fiannly comes. I feel her lips against mine. Not a deep kiss just a light kiss, tender. I give her one back, I let my feelings take control of my body. Misty gives me a passionate kiss. There we were in the dark room at 12:30 at night, kissing. It has what i've been wanting only from her. I ran my hands through her hair. You are my best friend You are where my heart is And I know at the end of eachday I get to come home to you 


End file.
